


one more thing

by cometic



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Underage Rape/Non-con, intentional undercase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cometic/pseuds/cometic
Summary: tommy gives dream his discs.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 259





	one more thing

when it happens, tommy is giving dream his discs.

he thinks the deal is done. he’s secured l’manberg’s independence, and that’s more important than what he’s lost. dream seems content—he runs over the grooves of the disc with his thumb, so slow, so amused—and tommy’s about to leave, when. 

“just one more thing, tommy,” dream says, and he freezes in place. at tommy’s discomfort, dream chuckles. 

tommy hears nothing for what feels like eternity. it doesn’t surprise him; dream likes to let him sit in silence so his worry can grow. but he senses something different about this time. eventually, tommy hears muted shuffling in the background, and a singular arrow skids across the floor and in front of him. 

“oops,” dream says in a way that sounds purely intentional. tommy can hear the grin in his voice. “i dropped something. could you pick it up for me?”

with squared shoulders, tommy looks to the side. “sure, yeah, i can do that,” he stammers. he takes a deep breath, tries to relax himself, and bends over to pick it up. 

as he’s about to go back up, dream’s whistle cuts him short. “i want you to stop there. pause and just hold it.”

tommy’s eyes widen. he’s frozen in place, so he does what dream says, and his breathing grows erratic. then, dream walks up behind him. he feels dream’s gaze on-- on him, and dream lets out a cool breath before cupping tommy’s ass.

dream gives tommy’s ass a nice, firm squeeze. his internal alarm systems are going off, but he doesn’t even want to believe it’s real, and his face is red with what he feels like should be anger. dream laughs lowly.

“oh, tommy, your face is so cute red,” he teases. he gives tommy’s ass one more pat before he takes the arrow out of his hands. “y’know, i just thought of a way you could convince me to recognize l’manberg as an official nation.” 

slowly, tommy rises, but it takes him years to feel stable enough to do so. he’s not sure if he should run while he can, but he finds it’s impossible anyway—his legs are stuck in place and dream’s masked gaze pins him down. “wh-what?” he asks instead. 

“how about you get on your knees for me,” dream suggests flatly. with a shaky gulp, tommy’s legs buckle at dream’s command. once he’s at eye-level with dream’s waistline, the man threads a finger through tommy’s hair and pulls him closer. 

“good boy,” he praises. “i didn’t think you’d be so good for me. you must really want l’manberg’s independence, huh?” then, at tommy’s indecisive gaze, flickering between Dream’s zipper and the floor, he roughly pulls tommy’s head to his jeans. “or maybe just my cock?” 

tommy whimpers. “dre-dream--” dream’s thumb rakes down tommy’s face and drags over his lip. 

“shh,” he coos, “all you have to focus on right now is unbuttoning my pants. is that okay, baby?” 

he’s shaking all over, but he nods anyway, and tries to compose himself. he unbuttons dream’s pants and pulls them down, now an inch away from the dick straining in dream’s underwear. tommy swallows. 

annoyed with how much time tommy is taking, dream takes his hand and guides it to the waistband of his boxers. with tommy’s fingers intertwined in his own, he pulls it down, letting his dick hang in front of tommy’s face freely. he takes tommy’s hand and wraps it around the head. dream’s hand leaves. 

“squeeze it for me,” he whispers. tommy listens and squeezes it. it’s warm and hard underneath his palm and the thought makes him want to cry. dream’s breath hitches. “now- now, continue.” 

lightly, tommy’s hands start moving up and down the other’s cock. he gets more and more dizzy with each little moan that falls from dream’s lips. “ah, _oh,_ tommy,” he pants, over and over, and an uneasy ball forms in tommy’s stomach. 

“is that good?” he asks, because it feels unusual not to talk. through his little moans, dream forms a grin. 

“you want to know? you want to know if you’re good for me?” he asks, taunts, prying tommy’s hands away and gripping tommy’s chin forcefully. he makes their eyes meet. “you are. you’re so fucking hot, tommy, and i want to fuck that pretty mouth of yours so bad.” 

a noise clogs in tommy’s throat before it can leave his mouth and dream takes advantage of his parted lips. he guides the tip of his dick into tommy’s mouth and shallowly thrusts. “your lips wrap around me so beautifully-- fuck, _baby_ —“

wasting no time, dream places his hand at the back of tommy’s head and holds it in place. he moves slowly, just barely shoving the tip in and out of tommy’s mouth, groans, “if you bite, i’ll fucking kill you,” and forces himself halfway inside. 

tommy chokes on dream’s dick and tears start to stream down his face. dream’s cock is so heavy on his tongue, and his pre-cum is smeared all over his lips. it tastes weird, and tommy wants to spit it out, but dream bucks into his mouth and bottoms out before he can. another muffled sob leaves his mouth. his mouth that is stuffed full of dream’s cock. 

and he’s hard. 

tommy’s so hard it’s painful. he’s numb beyond his mind, dream’s dick pounding in and out of his mouth, and he can’t help but moan and feel prickly-warm under his skin the longer it continues. he starts sucking on it too, pressing into it with his tongue, and the way dream _groans_ has tommy sweating all over. 

with every full-out moan dream releases, tommy’s mind screams louder and louder. his mind almost catches up to him, and he weakly pushes at dream’s hips, to no avail. his jaw goes slack and dream shoves in even deeper. 

“fuck, you’re gorgeous, i’m so close, just hold it for a little longer,” dream pants mindlessly, and tommy can feel dream all the way down his throat, sliding in invasively. dream’s hand dips down and tommy thinks he’s gonna caress his cheek, but he pinches tommy’s nose.

tommy’s eyes open wide when air flow is completely cut. crying harder, he starts thrashing, and dream meets him with equal strength. “y-yeah, _hah_ \- you _have_ to swallow now— baby, _baby_ , tommy, fuck!” then his hips stutter, and he shifts to press tommy’s face as close as possible. seeing no other option, tommy swallows once before dream pulls out. dream maneuvers him as he finishes all over his tongue and his face. 

tommy feels the cum slide down his forehead and cling onto his already-dewy eyelashes. he feels so watched, so on display, as dream observes his fucked-out face. distantly, he hears dream telling him to rub his lips together, so he does. it stings, they’re swollen, and then he tastes the cum: his lips now glossy with it. his eyes flutter shut and he falls forward, resting his head against dream’s sticky thighs. 

he wishes anyone were here except dream. he wishes he was resting against wilbur, or tubbo, and _they_ were petting his hair so gently, like they really loved him. he wishes someone stopped dream, because tommy’s too disgusting to do it himself. he just sat there and- and let it happen. 

“no, _no_ , let me see your pretty face,” dream commands softly, and pulls tommy’s face back out to see. he inhales sharply. “you should really see yourself. lips so pretty and red after my dick has been inside them. and you haven’t even been fucked,” and he looks like he’s going to continue, but he smirks, then steps back. 

“for now, though,” he says, “l’manberg is yours. and the discs? they’re mine.” he pauses.

“i can’t wait to see how you’ll get them back.”

tommy’s blood freezes. 

dream walks just past him. he buttons his pants and pulls his hood over his head. he gives tommy’s cheek one last stroke before he exits the room, like he never even existed in the first place. every cell inside of tommy’s body pulses, red-hot.

he sits there for an hour. when he finally comes-to, he weakly puts himself back together. he isn’t in his body when he stumbles his way home, a sharp nausea wearing down on him the whole time. 

he doesn’t remember throwing the first punch. he remembers a cold anger, a cold _terror_ , steely and wide-eyed, as dream’s hands touched him _over_ and _over_ and _over._

tubbo asks him where he got the injury from after he wraps tommy’s hand in the infirmary. tommy remembers the moments after he gazed at the hole in his wall, blood leaking from his fists, finally having exited the violent fog clouding his head. 

“nowhere,” tommy mutters. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello pmcyt nation, how’re we feeling? personally i’m sleep deprived. writing bowspam at two am will do that to you, what can i say. 
> 
> also if you leave a hate comment we are kissing rn <3


End file.
